


Like the Sweet Song of a Choir

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: College, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the_rant_girl's prompt at the Bottom!Jared Comment Fic Meme at her journal: College AU. Jensen can be 2-3 years older than Jared. Jared goes to a male strip club with a bunch of his girl friends and one of the dancers (Jensen) turns out to be his mystery man from the beginning of the year who breezed by him one day on the quad never to be seen again until now. Jared wants to kill Danneel (or Genevieve) when she buys him a lapdance with him. Until he doesn't. Jensen wants to see Jared after his shift. And if you would rather have Jared be the stripper that totally works as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sweet Song of a Choir

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'Burning Love' by Elvis Presley

“C’mon Mopey McMoperson,” Genevieve wheedled. “It’ll be fun.”

“I have to study,” Jared said indicating the stack of homework currently overflowing his desk and onto his chair.

“It’s Friday,” Genevieve said slowly. “Live a little.”

“I’m not going out with you girls.”

“Why?” she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and plopping her butt down on the only clean edge on his desk.

“Because I don’t trust y’all. You guys’ll get me drunk off my ass and I’ll do something dumb and then I’ll have a hangover all day tomorrow and that just leaves Sunday for me to get all my shit done.”

“You’re in college,” Genevieve said, speaking slow again.

“Right, which means I’m not stupid, so quit talking to me as if I am.”

“But college is supposed to be fun, too, Jared.”

“I goofed around the first semester and almost flunked out –”

“You did not!”

“And contrary to what some other people think college is for, I also happen to think I’m here to get an education and not waste my parents’ hard earned money.”

His door burst open and Danneel stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowed in determination. “Padalecki, you’re coming with us. We’re not taking no for an answer.”

“I’m bigger than the both of you, I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to drag me out of my room if I don’t want to go.”

“Please come with us,” Adrianne said, leaning in and settling her chin on Danneel’s shoulder. “Pretty please!”

“You can be the designated driver if you want,” Danneel said with a smirk.

“So the truth finally comes out,” Jared said with a sigh as he pushed off his bed. “Y’all just want some big, tall doofus to haul you around and watch out for you.”

“Aww, Jared,” Genevieve said, standing up on her tip toes to ruffle his hair. “You’re not just any doofus.”

“You’re our doofus,” the girls chorused together.

“Fine,” Jared said with an exaggerated sigh. They all knew he wouldn’t let them go without him anyway. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust them to take care of themselves, but you never knew when things could get out of hand. “I guess I could use a little break. Let me get a shower and I’ll be down in twenty minutes.”

Thirty minutes later, they were crammed in Danneel’s little Fiat and headed for the first bar. He and Adrianne were in the front with Danneel and Genevieve somehow squished into the back. As a freshman, Jared wasn’t able to have a car on campus, but Danneel was a junior – and their RA – so teeny or not, at least it was a reliable vehicle. He brought along his fake ID just so that he could get in everywhere, although he didn’t think that would be a problem with three sexy hotass women with him. He was pretty sure he’d get in any place they wanted to go.

It wasn’t until they directed him to a strip bar that he put up a fight. “No way,” he said leaning down over the steering wheel to look through the windshield at the sign on the roof of the building. “The Slip Inn? That’s just too ridiculous.”

“It’s hot, naked guys,” Genevieve said, popping her head between the seats. “You like hot, naked guys. _We_ like hot, naked guys.”

“Don’t deny us our chance at seeing hot, naked guys,” Danneel pouted.

“Unless you’re gonna strip for us,” Adrianne suggested with a bright smile. “I’m sure we could find a good song on the radio.”

Jared’s shoulders slumped. Of course he wouldn’t mind seeing hot, naked guys. But the only action he’d seen lately was his right hand so he was probably going to pop a boner the minute he walked in the club. Which meant the girls wouldn’t ever let him live it down. He wasn’t about to strip for them though, and he had no doubt that they _would_ make him do exactly that if he didn’t go in with them.

“We’re not staying long,” he warned as he put the car in park.

“Yay,” Genevieve said happily as Adrianne leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The girls were giggly and loud, which Jared attributed to the alcohol they’d already consumed and the prospect of what they were going to see inside. They were also making sure that Jared didn’t get lost in the crowd. He’d never been to a strip club before, hell, he’d barely seen another guy fully naked before. It was a little intimidating, especially since he was only under the influence of soda.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have _any_ experience, but in high school he had to be careful so it was either really fast or really dark and usually both. Once he got to college, he fell into the trap that he had a vast amount of freedom and no responsibilities. He’d been reckless in a lot of areas and he got a very needed, albeit scary wakeup call when in the course of a weekend he woke up next to a naked guy he didn’t remember hooking up with and a professor suggesting Jared drop his class. He couldn’t imagine going home to his parents with failing grades and – god forbid – an STD. So he buckled down when it came to his studies and kept his personal life to fantasizing. Maybe one day he’d have his act together enough where he might actually have time for a boyfriend.

When he had to hand over his ID to the guy at the door, he wished for the proverbial ground swallowing him up. The guy was shorter than him, by about half a foot at least, but Jared had a feeling the guy could take him without much problem. He looked like maybe he ate nails for breakfast or something. Of course he let the girls through without question.

He squinted at Jared. “Not gonna have a problem with you, am I stretch?”

“Me? No. I cause no problems.”

“You know the rules?”

“Um. No touching?”

The guy poked a finger into his chest. “No touching _anybody_. I don’t wanna see your hand up your girlfriend’s skirt, or you two sucking face. You wanna do that, you pay for a private room, which I’m guessing you don’t have near enough money to pay for.”

“I don’t need a private room. I don’t have a girlfriend,” Jared said holding up his hands like the guy was holding a gun to him instead of an index finger.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him and Jared rushed on to explain. “They’re just my friends. This was their idea. I’m only here to make sure they don’t get thrown in jail or something.”

The guy actually chuckled and Jared felt like doing a victory dance or something. “I’m holding you to that ‘I cause no trouble’ promise.”

Jared made an X over his heart and this time the guy outright laughed. “All right, get your ass in there and find your friends.”

When he caught up to the girls at the table they’d procured, they were already ordering drinks from a very hot waiter who was wearing only a tight pair of short shorts. He had dark hair, lickable abs and a winning smile. Jared was still perfecting his gaydar and the guy would be nice to him no matter what hoping for a good tip, so Jared was content to just enjoy the view.

“Did you find a new friend?” Adrianne teased as she looked back at the entrance.

“If by friend you mean someone who would probably punch me in the nose if I looked at him the wrong way, then sure,” Jared said as the waiter snorted.

“Sorry,” Hot Waiter apologized. “You must be talking about Chris. The bouncer?”

“That would be him,” Jared said.

“What are you drinking tonight?” Hot Waiter asked.

“Just a Coke. I’m the DD.”

“Aww,” Hot Waiter pouted with sympathy. “Sucks to be you.”

“Actually,” Genevieve piped up and Jared just managed to slap a hand over her mouth before she could get any more out.

Hot Waiter laughed, gave Jared a wink, and said, “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Genevieve removed his hand and gave him a death glare. “What did you do that for?” she demanded.

“Because you would’ve said something stupid like ‘actually he’s not sucking anything at the moment would you like to apply for the job?’ or equally as lame.”

“Oooh, you should’ve let her say that!” Adrianne exclaimed. “He’s really cute.”

“I don’t give random blowjobs to random dudes.”

“No he doesn’t,” Danneel said lightly, but gave him a steady look. She was the one who went with him to the clinic when he got tested after his ‘lost weekend’.

“What team do you think he bats for?” Genevieve asked, craning her neck to get a look at the bar.

“Haven’t a clue,” Jared admitted.

Her shoulders slumped. “Rats.”

“Yeah, what’s the point in having a gay best friend if he can’t tell me if I’m going to waste my time or not,” Adrianne added jokingly.

“Jared’s right,” Danneel said with an exaggerated sigh. “These men are here to make money and they’re going to play up to whomever they have to in order to get it. We’re here to _enjoy_ the byproduct of that.”

“Sing it, sister,” Genevieve said, raising an imaginary glass. “Bring on the naked men!”

Several women around them applauded and hooted out their agreement and although Jared started to feel a little more at ease, he was still a bit nervous about being there. Not that he minded being with the girls – Genevieve and Adrianne had been his friends since high school and Danneel had taken them under her wing almost as soon as they’d checked into the dorm. He loved and trusted them, but he was one of maybe three men in the audience and he’d heard how crazy women could get at these things. He really didn’t think he wanted to see that and hoped he could convince the girls to leave if it got too wild.

Hot Waiter had just delivered their drinks when the MC came out. He was good looking, kind of scruffy, and had a nice smile.

“Good evening ladies and _gentlemen_ ,” he said, pointing his finger out into the audience, zeroing in on Jared and the handful of other men that peppered the audience. “Hey, it’s all good. Whether your lady dragged you here or you came out for a look at some prime beef cake, we are here to entertain y’all. My name’s Ty –” he was interrupted by some catcalls and shouts and he held up his hand, then placed it on his heart. “Thank you. Now you all know the rules, right? No touching, no getting up on stage.” 

Someone yelled out, “Unless you’re invited!” and Ty laughed, low and dirty and Jared couldn’t help but grin. The guy had charisma, pacing the stage like he couldn’t stay put for too long, and Jared found that he liked the guy without even really knowing him.

“That’s right,” Ty said with a sweep of his arm. “Unless you’re _invited_. So you can look all you want, but keep your hands… and other various body parts to yourself. The only ones allowed to take off any clothes are those up here on this stage. Now I see a lot of regulars.” The audience erupted again and Jared thought some were chanting ‘Boss’. “Yeah, yeah, he’s coming out, but you know he’s not first, just keep your panties on. We have a great opening act for you folks and I don’t want them to feel neglected.”

The audience started going crazy as the music came on and a group of five men, all very fine specimens, took over the stage. Jared was impressed by their tandem moves as much as their looks. When they were down to just boxers, they teased the crowd with pulling them down just enough to get a glimpse of something more, but never took them all the way off.

Ty had to shout to be heard above the crowd once the dancers left the stage and Jared was caught up in it a little, too. It wasn’t difficult to enjoy watching nice looking men taking most of their clothes off and using his imagination to fill in the rest. He could only catch a few words of what Ty was saying, but when he said the name Ross, the place went insane.

Jared recognized Prince’s _Kiss_ as soon as the music started and the guy strutted out on stage, there was no other word for it, and Jared was kind of stuck on the guys bow legs encased in leather. But when he finally let his eyes drift up, he couldn’t believe it. It was the guy that he’d seen on the quad his third day on campus. Jared would never forget that day because the guy was so seriously hot just existing and now he was up there on stage gyrating and _taking off his clothes_.

Jared had spent too much time trying to find the guy; even made sure he was at the same exact place he’d seen the guy at the same exact time every day for weeks, but to no avail. He’d described him in detail to Danneel and she said she didn’t know who he was but had gladly joined in the hunt with him, Genevieve and Adrianne. Jared had kind of given up hope of ever finding him once he left for Christmas break and began to think maybe Genevieve was right, that he had somehow imagined the guy.

The guy – Ross – had some really impressive moves and damn if he wasn’t flexible to boot. They really were going to have to leave after he was done because Jared might just come in his pants before the show was over. At one point, Jared wiped a hand across his mouth because he thought he might be drooling when it seemed as if Ross looked right at him and gave him a sexy smirk. Jared was so hard it was painful and he had to press his palm to his crotch to get a little relief.

Jared was sweating and his heart rate was up just watching Ross rotate and snap his hips. Jesus, his fantasies were nothing compared to what this guy was showing him now, Jared could almost feel the guy fucking him. He was thankful when the song ended because he really did almost lose it when Ross, down to just his tight little boxer briefs, did a series of spins and then went down flat on the floor onto his stomach, but levered himself up with his arms, legs splayed out behind him and his pelvis pressed into the stage as Prince sang the final word ‘kiss’.

It was chaos for a few minutes as Ross exited the stage and he could hear the girls talking, but Jared was still staring at the stage.

“Jared?” Danneel shook his shoulder lightly. “You okay?”

“That’s him,” he said, glancing at her briefly. “That’s Quad Guy.”

“What?” Adrianne asked loudly. “Are you serious?”

“Oh my god,” Genevieve said fanning her face. “You weren’t kidding that he could melt the sun.”

Jared only nodded. What could he add to that?

“So the mystery’s finally solved,” Danneel said with a grin. “I’m glad he wasn’t a figment of your imagination, sweetie.”

Another dancer had taken the stage, but Jared barely paid any attention. He kept looking around the club, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ross. Finally he came out from the back, went to the bar and was speaking to Ty. He was still wearing the tight boxer briefs and had paired it with an equally tight black t-shirt.

Jared almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Danneel’s voice in his ear. “Go talk to him.”

He shook his head slowly. There was no way he could go over there and talk to the guy. Jared just had on a ratty pair of jeans and faded t-shirt. His hair was all over the place, he probably should’ve got it cut at least a month ago, but it was low on the list of priorities and he’d just let it go. In other words, he was a total dweeb. Plus, given the aforementioned non-working gaydar and the fact that he was in the midst of a pack of screaming women, what would he even talk about to him?

Obviously he took too long to go through all that in his head because Danneel was now standing.

“Where are you going?” he asked, panicked. “Danni, c’mon! Sit back down!”

She winked at him and patted his shoulder as she eased her way around the table and made a beeline for the bar. He watched in horror as she spoke to both Ross and Ty for a few moments and then both men looked directly at Jared briefly then turned their attention back to Danneel.

“Oh man, please do not tell me she’s doing what I think she’s doing,” Jared mumbled. Thankfully the music was loud enough and Genevieve and Adrianne were too busy paying attention to the action on stage that they didn’t hear him.

Ross looked back at Jared and gave him a sexy smirk before he nodded at Danneel and walked away. Jared let out a sigh of relief. It must not have been anything at all and he’d been worried for nothing. He was even smiling at her by the time she made it back to the table.

“Get up,” Danneel said, motioning with her finger.

That was even better news. “We’re leaving?”

She clasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Nope. You’re getting a lap dance.”

“Oh hell no!” He pulled his hand free but by that time she had reinforcements with Adrianne and Genevieve flanking him. “Did you guys plan this?”

“No,” Genevieve said with a wide smile. “But I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

“Me too,” Adrianne said with a nod. “Jared, it’s not going to hurt anything to get a lap dance. In fact I bet it’s going to be quite exciting.”

“I can’t get a lap dance!”

“Fine. Then use the time to talk to him.”

“Danni. Please.”

It was Genevieve who stood up on her tiptoes and said as quietly as she could and still be heard. “Jare, it doesn’t have to be anything more than what it is. Have some fun. If it turns into something more, then great, but you won’t know unless you at least go over there.”

He looked up the ceiling and blew out a breath. “Fine, but y’all are doing my laundry when we get back to the dorm tonight.”

Danneel barked out a surprised laugh while Adrianne made a face, and Genevieve punched him in the shoulder and said, “Oh gross, Jared!”

Jared just shrugged. One of the many things he’d learned since coming to college was that women’s minds were just as dirty as men’s. In fact, there were things he wished he could bleach from his mind that he’d become privy to in the last several months. At any rate, he was fairly certain he didn’t infer anything they probably hadn’t thought themselves.

He followed Danneel past the bar and toward the back. Ross was standing in the doorway to one of the private rooms. Jared stumbled a little, but Danneel gave him a push. “It’s okay.”

“But.” Ross ended the argument by grabbing a fistful of Jared’s shirt and pulling him into the room.

“Like your friend said, it’s okay,” Ross said as he let go of Jared. “Make yourself comfortable. Any request for music?”

“Uh. No.” Jared stood in the middle of the room. “Really, I don’t think I can afford this.”

Ross was fiddling with some equipment, his back toward Jared. “Nah, man, it’s not like that. I usually don’t normally do this, but you’re cute so I wanted to, but if the masses out there see me giving lap dances… well, let’s just say I wouldn’t get out of here any time soon.”

“You won’t get in trouble for taking up a private room?”

Ross looked over his shoulder and gave him that super sexy smirk. “If the room’s needed, they’ll kick us out, don’t worry. Go sit down.”

Jared went over to the couch and sat down gingerly. It was leather, or a version of it, which probably made it easier to clean and ugh he didn’t want to think about that. He already felt really self-conscious as his imagination ran way ahead so his dick was already hard as a rock and if Ross gave him another one of those looks Jared might as well call it a night because he’d be done in for sure.

Actually Jared was wrong about that because as soon as the heavy bass hit the air, he recognized _SexyBack_ and he knew he wasn’t going to survive. Ross was already moving his hips to the beat, shaking that most perfect ass, making Jared lick his lips in the need to taste it… taste Ross. And oh my god, he really was going to come just from one of Ross’ dirty looks, because when the man turned around, there was only way to describe it. Predatory. 

He couldn’t focus, didn’t know where to keep his attention because, Jesus, those thighs, the bow to his legs, drove Jared insane. And he was in front of him before Jared’s brain caught up with it. Probably because his brain no longer had any blood supply left as it had all rushed south.

“You gonna be good for me, Jared?”

“Huh?” Jared licked his lips again to give himself a moment to recover because of course what other answer was there but, “Yes.”

“I’m gonna touch you, that okay?”

“Yes!” Duh!

“But you gotta keep your hands to yourself.”

Jared immediately slid his hands under his thighs as that was the only way he could be sure his stupid body wouldn’t start thinking for itself since his brain was absent. Ross laughed and Jared wanted him to do that again. Oh wait no, he was straddling Jared, his knees planted on either side of him, his thighs – the ones Jared wanted to lick and maybe bite – pinned Jared’s arms to the back of the couch.

“Such a good boy,” Ross whispered in his ear as he did a slow gyration of his hips. “You like being my good boy, Jared.”

“Yeah,” Jared said, his breathing kicked into high gear as he looked into Ross’ eyes.

Ross never stopped moving his hips, circling and arching them, and Jared could feel that he was hard, too, which holy fuck that was hotter than hell. Ross carded his fingers through Jared’s hair, applied a little pressure so Jared had to tilt his head to the side. Ross leaned down, his hot breath on Jared’s neck as he asked, “You like it dirty, Jared?”

“Yes.” He’d be anything Ross wanted if he kept saying his name like that. He felt Ross smile against his neck and Jared groaned, long and loud. He was only human. How much was he supposed to take? Ross’ body was like a furnace and the man was gyrating against him, his hard-on rubbing against his abs. “Fuck.”

“Is that what you’d like? Want to fuck me.”

Jared could only shake his head, couldn’t say it out loud.

Ross reared back, his hands slipped down and cupped the back of Jared’s neck. “No?” he asked with a skeptical arch of his brow.

“Other way round.” And Jared was glad he hadn’t lowered his gaze like he’d wanted because he would’ve missed the lust that flared in Ross’ eyes.

“Bet you got a sweet ass, don’t you, Jared.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed but really had no idea. He’d never had any complaints, but it wasn’t like he’d had much experience when it came to that part of sex.

“You’d bend over for me and beg for it, wouldn’t you.”

“Oh god, yes.” And that was the god’s honest truth.

“Would you come on my cock alone, Jared?”

“Could come just from your voice.”

Oh Jesus, there was that smirk again and Jared let his head fall back against the couch, closed his eyes.

“Oh no you don’t, baby,” Ross said, lightly fisting Jared’s hair. “You look at me when you come.”

Jared sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, biting down hard in the effort to keep the rest of his body still as his orgasm hit. He locked his eyes on Ross’ as the man pumped his hips against Jared. He knew he was making some kind of embarrassing mewling noise, but at that point he couldn’t begin to care. He was coming in his pants, there wasn’t too much he could do that would be more mortifying. And Ross didn’t seem to mind anyway because that predatory look was back in his eyes.

Their chests were heaving as they panted, Ross now still, leaning slightly against Jared as the end of the song played through. Then the only sound in the room was their breathing. After a moment, Ross pushed off, gave Jared a smile and a wink. “Thanks, Jared. You were a _very_ good boy.” And he turned and left the room. Thankfully he closed the door, giving Jared an opportunity to pull himself together.

There was a definite wet spot on the front of his jeans but he was pretty confident Ross had one, too, so there was that. When he finally opened the door, the girls were at the bar and seemed ready to leave as soon as they saw him. No one asked him about the lap dance and he was eternally grateful. They chatted about silly things all the way back to the dorm, Jared only injecting something when they directed a comment to him. Once he made sure the girls were safely in their rooms, he went to his own. He was going to download _SexyBack_ and replay every second of the night.

~o0o~

Jensen wasn’t stupid. He knew he was good looking; it was one of the reasons he stripped. There was school and rent and incidentals – like eating! – to pay for and taking off his clothes two or three times a month easily paid for most of that instead of having to bust his ass working five nights a week or more and try to keep up with school. But that also meant he needed his anonymity, which hadn’t been a problem at all. He preferred it that way. No romantic entanglements meant no complications.

It had all been going perfectly well until Jared. Now Jensen couldn’t get the kid out of his mind. He’d never seen him on campus before, but now he was searching him out. So far he’d seen him studying outside the library, under a tree, his ridiculously long legs stretched out in front of him. There was also the time at Starbucks, and okay so maybe it was half a dozen times he saw the kid there in the last two weeks. And three times at the student union.

And right now he was studying at what seemed to be Jared’s favorite restaurant since the kid showed up there often enough. He was in a corner booth, his back to the entrance, a ball cap pulled low over his eyes and kept it to furtive glances whenever someone new came in. Jensen hadn’t been able to pick out a pattern for Jared’s eating out habits. It didn’t look like tonight would be one of those evenings that Jared showed up, which was a disappointment, but Jensen wasn’t too upset. He had a lot of studying to do.

Someone slid onto the bench across from him and he frowned. His books were spread over the table in such a manner that it gave the message that he wanted to be alone. At least it should have. He looked up and blinked in surprise. It was the redhead that had bought the lap dance for Jared. She’d introduced herself but he couldn’t remember her name because once she’d told him she wanted the lap dance for Jared and pointed him out, Jensen didn’t hear much else of what she had to say.

“You would’ve been a lot harder to track down if you weren’t stalking Jared,” she said with a cocky grin.

“You were trying to track me down?”

“Jared has been, yeah, and I’ve been helping him.”

Jensen tried to look around without being obvious but apparently he wasn’t very successful at that either. “He’s not here,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “So the obvious question is why are you trying to be a not so stealthy stalker?”

“I.” How could he explain something he didn’t understand himself?

“Okay, look. Jared saw you walking across the quad, like, his second day here or something, and he tried, hell we all tried to find you for him because yes, he is that adorable and we wanted him to have whatever he wanted. When we were at The Slip and he told us you were Quad Guy, well, you know what happened after that.”

“Quad Guy?”

“We didn’t know your name was Ross at the time so we had to call you _something_ ,” she said, her lips twitching into grin.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Um. Actually, it’s Jensen. Ross is my middle name.”

She nodded and pursed her lips. “I get it. Jensen isn’t very common, it’d be easier to find a Jensen as opposed to a Ross.”

He arched a brow at her.

“ _You’re_ stalking _my_ friend.”

“Point,” he said with a sigh. “Did Jared send you?”

“No. He doesn’t know. I wanted to find out what your deal was first.”

“I don’t do relationships.”

She rolled her eyes at that but asked, “Why not?”

“No time and I do work at strip club. I don’t need a jealous boyfriend on top of everything else.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one because I don’t know if Jared would be jealous or not. Although, I have to point out to you that all the times that you’ve purposely been in the same place as Jared, it would be considered dating had you been sitting or standing beside him.”

She had him there. “Do you, uh, think Jared would want to? Date me, I mean.”

She tsked and gave him an _it’s a good thing you’re pretty_ look. He chuckled and a part of him was glad that Jared had a friend like her. “So, I just need to ask him, huh?”

“Pretty much,” she agreed with a nod. “Just don’t give me a reason to break those sexy legs of yours.”

He felt his face heat up. It wasn’t the first time someone had told him they thought his legs were attractive, but it didn’t mean he found it any easier to take. He’d been teased a lot in school because of them and being gay on top of that had messed with his self-confidence.

“All right. So. The next time I see him, I’ll ask him out.”

She smiled brightly for a moment then narrowed her eyes. “Wait. You’re not going to avoid him now, are you?”

He snorted. She pretty much had his number. “Not with an imminent threat to my appendages hanging over me.”

“Good. I can have him here in fifteen minutes.” She reached for her purse, plopped it on the table, and started to dig in it. 

He put his hand on top of her wrist. “Wait! Right now?”

“Yeah,” she said giving him a look of puzzled amusement. “Why not?”

“Because I. I’m not ready.”

“There’s nothing to be ready for,” she said softly. “You two obviously have a connection. Jared doesn’t talk about you very much, I know he’s afraid to, that he made more of it than there was, that you were only doing what you were paid to do. But don’t you see. You both could be missing out on something fantastic.”

“Okay.” Jensen leaned back with a sigh. “Get him down here.”

“Be right back,” she said with that gorgeous smile of hers. He wondered how often she got her way by using that smile. Probably a lot since Ty was still talking about her and he only spoke to her for less than five minutes a few weeks ago.

She pulled the phone from her purse, slid out of the booth and walked outside. He could see her slowly pacing the sidewalk and more than once he almost got up and told her to forget it. If she had to convince Jared to come down here then he was just going to leave. “Way to sound like a six year old girl,” he muttered and tried to turn his attention back to his studies. Thankfully he was pretty good at that and he was two pages further into his reading before she came back.

“I ordered some food so they don’t kick you out for taking up the table,” she said as she reached for her purse. “Jared’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“So he knows I’m here.”

“Of course, silly,” she said with a hand on her hip. “I wouldn’t lie to him.”

“No, I didn’t mean to infer that you had. Or would.” He huffed out a breath. “Sorry.” It had been a long time since he’d been on any kind of date and his nerves were getting the better of him. “Are you leaving then?”

“Yes, when Jared gets here,” she said with a cock of her eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t going to bug out.”

“Mmm-hmm,” she hummed doubtfully, but her eyes were twinkling. He really did like her and hoped that they’d be able to get to know each other better. They chatted easily as they waited, sticking to things like their studies and classes they were taking.

“Hey,” Jared said breathlessly as he joined them, standing tall – and somewhat sweaty – beside the table.

“Did you run here?” she asked with a laugh.

“Um, yeah,” he said with a smile that showed off his adorable dimples. Oh boy, Jensen was in bigger trouble than he had originally thought.

She grinned and shook her head. “Sit down. I’m going to pay for the food and then I’ll see later at the dorm.”

“Oh, hey,” Jared said, reaching into his back pocket.

“On me,” she said, putting her hand on his arm. “You guys can buy dinner for me somewhere nice sometime.”

“Danni,” Jared said, his voice reproachful. And ha, now Jensen finally remembered her name.

“Sit down,” she instructed before she stood up on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek. “It was nice meeting you, Jensen.”

“You too, Danneel,” he said warmly, which earned him another dazzling smile before she gave them a little wave and went to the counter.

Jared slid into the booth. “Wow. Crazy her running into you here, huh?”

“Um.” Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck and winced. “Apparently I’m not as stealthy as I thought I was.”

“You’ve been trying to be stealthy?” Jared looked confused for a moment then ecstatic. “About me?”

“I just.” What the hell. He might as well tell Jared all of it since Danneel would fill him in if Jensen didn’t. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you but because of my job and school and since I don’t do relationships, I didn’t pursue you. Kind of.”

“Yeah, Danneel said all that. I mean about the school and your job and the boyfriend thing.”

“She did?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah, she thinks she has to be all _motherly_ or something.”

Jensen laughed. “You love it.”

“I do,” Jared admitted with a grin. “Well, I love her, so she can get away with certain things.”

“I bet she can.”

“So.”

“Yeah. So.” Okay, this was the hard part. They had passed the easy part several weeks ago. They were attracted to each other, but was there anything more substantial to it?

Jared stuck out his hand. “Hi. I’m Jared Padalecki. I was born and raised in San Antonio, Texas. I’m out of the closet and my family is pretty okay with it. I’m undeclared but leaning toward psychology.”

Jensen laughed again as he took Jared’s hand in his. “Jensen Ackles. Born and raised in Richardson, Texas. My family is pretty okay with me, too. And I’m pre-law.”

“We’re both from Texas? How awesome is that?”

Thankfully, the awesome didn’t stop there. Jensen found that Jared was easy to talk to, was intelligent with a great, and sometimes dirty, sense of humor. They chatted about their families and how scary it was coming out. They argued about sports because Jared would not be convinced that the Mavs were the better team over the Spurs. And they demolished every bit of food that Danneel had ordered for them. Essentially they closed the place down and were on the sidewalk in front of the diner at midnight and still Jensen didn’t want to leave.

Jared leaned in close and looked every bit as vulnerable as Jensen felt. “I really like you, Jensen, and I get that there are a lot of factors as to why you don’t date. But have I dissuaded you at all? I mean, I really want to see you again.”

“Yes,” Jensen said simply and oh god, there was that smile again with those luscious dimples. And before he could back out, before he let his particular brand of logic take over, Jensen reached up and cupped the back of Jared’s neck, pulled him down just that little bit he needed to kiss him. It was sweet and tender, a pressing of their mouths together and a gentle swipe of his tongue across Jared’s lips before he pulled back.

“Gimme your phone,” Jensen said.

“Huh?”

This kid, he really was going to kill Jensen with his adorableness. “Your phone. I wanna put my number in it.”

“Oh. Right.” And he needed to stop it with the dimples or Jensen was going to have to drag him back to his apartment or something.

Jared dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. Jensen quickly put his number in Jared’s contacts before handing the phone back. “I have to work tomorrow night, but text me. We’ll figure out a day we can get together. Okay?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Jared said as he looked down at his cell, still smiling.

~o0o~

Two weeks later, after having seen Jared almost daily since their first unofficial date, Jensen had his head bent over his phone and chuckled as he read Jared’s text telling him to have a good night and make lots of money shaking his ass. 

“What’s so funny?” Ty asked as he walked into the dressing room, setting a glass filled with what was at least soda on the table in front of Jensen.

“That better not have any rum in it.”

“Maybe just a smidge.”

“Right,” Jensen said doubtfully, sliding the tumbler over toward the edge of the table. “You know I don’t drink while I’m working.”

Ty picked up the glass and took a long swig. “Thankfully I have no such proclivities.”

Jensen snorted as he typed in a reply message asking if Jared wanted to meet him after work. It would be late but it was Friday. And he didn’t want to wait until tomorrow night to see him.

“Gonna let me in on what’s got you so… bouncy?”

Jensen finally looked up from his cell. “Bouncy? Really, that’s all you could come up with?”

“Yeah. Usually you’ve got your nose in one of your books or some shit. These last coupla weeks you’ve been hanging onto your phone like…” Ty’s smirk got dirtier than Jensen had ever seen before. “You finally got yourself a boyfriend.”

Jensen ducked his head but couldn’t hold back his grin. “Shut up.”

Ty clapped him on his back. “It’s all good. He know where you’re at right now?”

“Yeah. Um. It’s the guy I gave a lap dance to a few weeks ago.”

“Oh man, the one that really hot chick bought.” It wasn’t a question.

“She’ll eat you alive,” Jensen warned.

“You’ve seen her again, right?”

“Yeah, she’s Jared’s friend,” he said quietly. He liked Ty, a lot actually, but he didn’t want to fuck things up between him and Jared because Ty got a little too handsy with someone who was important to Jared.

“Oh, it’s like that is it,” Ty said, his voice still light and the hand still warm on Jensen’s back. “No worries, brother. You know I like the ladies, but only if they like me back.”

And Jensen did know that and it was kind of twisting him up a little that maybe he was getting ahead of himself when it came to Jared. They’d only just started dating, hadn’t even used the term ‘boyfriend’ yet. “Sorry.”

“Jensen,” Ty said, his voice gentle. “No need to be sorry. You’ve been working here for almost three years. I want good things for you, man. You deserve ‘em. Lots more than I need to go chasing after a little tail. You got me?”

He took a deep breath and looked back up at his friend. “Actually, I think Danneel can take care of herself pretty damn well, and if she’s interested, you should go for it. Want me to ask her?”

“No, no,” Ty said holding up his hand. “I want to do that. I’m sure we’ll meet up again somewhere down the road and I don’t want it to be any kind of set up.”

“I gotcha,” Jensen said with a nod as his phone beeped at him.

“You’re up next,” Ty reminded him before he drained his glass and headed out the door.

He had just enough time to answer Jared’s ‘where and when’ text before he had to run so he wouldn’t miss his cue. It was a long night and Jensen was glad when he was done and could get home to grab a quick shower before meeting Jared. His hair was mostly dry by the time he made it to the all night diner. Jared was already there, chatting with a waitress, his back against the wall, a leg cocked onto the seat, and his arm stretched across the back of the booth. He sat up a little straighter when he spotted Jensen.

The waitress turned and gave Jensen a smile before she patted Jared’s arm and walked off toward the kitchen. That was one of the things that amazed him about Jared. The kid loved people and they were just naturally drawn to him. 

“How was your night?” Jensen asked as he slid in the seat opposite Jared.

“Boring. Studied mostly. How was yours?”

“Not boring but very glad to be here.”

Jared ducked his head a little and smiled as he played with a packet of sweetener on the table. “Yeah, me too.”

Jared was sometimes very shy around him and Jensen found that completely adorable. It always reminded him how young Jared was and although their first encounter was all about sex, they hadn’t done much past making out since. That had been fine with Jensen as he wanted more than that with Jared, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold off his baser desires.

Jared peeked up at him through his bangs. “So, um, I was wondering what your plans are for spring break?”

“I usually stick around here. I hit the party scene hard my first coupla years, kinda got it out of my system. But you’re gonna go somewhere, right?”

“I’m supposed to go to Puerto Vallarta with the girls.”

“That’s a great spot, won’t drain your bank account. You’ll love it.”

“I don’t want to go.”

Jensen sighed. “Jared.”

“No, listen.”

“You should have that experience,” Jensen rushed on. “It’s like a rite of passage or something.”

“Fuck that, I want to be with you.”

Jensen reached out and took hold of Jared’s hand, squeezed it tight. “Jay. Go have fun. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“How much fun will I have when all I’m gonna do is think about you?” Jared closed his eyes and shook his head. “That sounds so high school, right? But it’s true, Jensen. I can’t get you out of my head. You’re.” He scrubbed his free hand over his face, took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Spring break is about drinking and hooking up. I can drink here if I really want to and as for hooking up.” Jared looked back down at the table and gave a half shrug.

Jensen swallowed hard because didn’t that implication go straight to his dick. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. “I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Jared looked back up and locked his eyes to Jensen’s. “I regret a lot of things but being with you isn’t going to be one of them.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Jared tilted his head and gave him a puzzled look. “Is it because of my age?”

“What?” Jensen needed some time to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t been prepared to get into this conversation tonight.

“I mean, I get it. You were different at the club because that’s your job, you can hide a little bit behind Ross, but in normal, everyday situations you’re more cautious… reserved. I love that about you. But are you afraid to have sex with me because I’m just a freshman?”

“No, not only that,” Jensen admitted softly.

“Then what?”

“Don’t want to mess it up. Jay.” Jensen wished he had his hand free, that Jared wasn’t touching him. Even just the innocence of hand-holding seemed far too intimate right now. 

Jared pursed his lips and nodded his head slowly. “Okay, I get that. I don’t want to mess it up either. But we can’t undo what’s already been done. You made me come in my pants, I felt your hard cock through yours. Every night I go home and think about how you would feel fucking me.”

“Jared,” he spluttered as he looked around. Thankfully there were only a few people in the diner and none of them seemed any the wiser of Jared’s dirty mouth.

“I can’t stop,” Jared said, lowering his voice and leaning over the table. “Can you?”

“No,” Jensen whispered. 

“Then please, let’s stop fantasizing. Please.”

“God, the way you beg.”

Jared smiled wide and triumph glinted in his eyes. “Get me on my hands and knees and I will beg so pretty for you, Jensen. I promise.”

“Did you order anything?” Jensen asked with a low growl.

“Nope.”

“Let’s go.” He still had claim of Jared’s hand so he pulled him from the booth and out the door. 

It was still early enough so his roommate, Chris, would likely be out for several hours yet. Nonetheless, his nerves started to get the better of him as soon as they got to his car. Jared had never been to his apartment before. Jensen had picked him up for dates either at Jared’s dorm or met him somewhere and making out had been restricted to the car.

They exchanged heated glances several times on the way home and Jared’s knee bumped against the door with an erratic beat. Jensen turned up the radio to take up the silence. He was pretty sure neither of them had anything to say at the moment.

Jared was pressed close against his back as they walked up the steps to his second floor apartment. His hand was shaking as he fit the key into the lock and they almost fell through the doorway when he finally managed to get it open. The apartment was dark and Jensen fumbled a moment before he found the light switch. 

He breathed out a small sigh of relief at the visual confirmation that Chris wasn’t home. He threw his keys onto the kitchen table where they slid across it and fell onto the floor. Normally he’d stop to pick them up, but Jared was still glued to his backside and asking low and hot in his ear, “Where’s the bedroom?”

If he could’ve run, he would have, but with Jared so close, it was a little awkward, especially when he started kissing the back of Jensen’s neck. He had stopped walking and Jared had to give him a little shove to get going again. Thankfully there was enough light that spilled into his room so he could see easily. As soon as his legs hit the bed, he spun them and had Jared on the mattress between one breath and the next. 

He straddled Jared, pinned his arms up over his head. “This what you been dreaming of, Jared?”

“God yes.” Jared arched his pelvis and the angle was perfect, grinding their cocks together.

“Still want me to fuck you?”

“Have ever since that night, just like I told you.”

“Most guys want to fuck me.”

“Want that, too,” Jared groaned as Jensen circled his hips against Jared’s. “But I _need_ you to fuck me. Please.”

“Mmm,” Jensen hummed appreciatively. “You did promise me some begging, if I recall.” He rolled off Jared and made a show of making himself comfortable. “You know, you got to see me strip, now I want to watch you do it.”

Jared’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “I can’t do that!”

“Why not? You take off your clothes every day.”

“Yeah. But not, like,” he waved his hands around in between them, “making the moves that you do.”

“Want me to turn on some music?” It was a legitimate question. He always got lost in the music, let it take over and just _feel_ it.

Jared got off the bed and looked first down at his own body before back at Jensen. “No! I mean, that’ll only make me more self-conscious.”

“Just take them off. Nice and slow. Let me get a look at all that skin you’ve been hiding underneath your clothes. I’ve been fantasizing about just how far your tan goes.”

Jared made a small noise as if he’d been hit, but he did what he was told and grabbed the bottom edge of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it up his body. Jensen licked his lips because he’d wanted to get a taste of the skin that had just been exposed for so long now. It was the strip right above the waistband of his jeans. The view kept getting better, just like Jensen knew it would. 

Jared giggled a little as he threw his shirt behind him and Jensen was sure it was nerves. “Keep going,” he encouraged softly.

He toed off his shoes next, pulled of his socks, but then he paused a moment, his fingers resting on the button of his jeans. Jensen saw his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath and then Jared quickly shucked his jeans and underwear in one go, kicked them free and into a corner.

Jensen couldn’t just lie there any longer and he moved off the bed and stood in front of Jared. “You’re beautiful.”

“Jensen,” Jared whined.

“I knew you would be. Just miles of skin. All mine.” He reached out, slid his hand down Jared’s chest and around his waist. Jared was already hard and it was all he could do not to drop to his knees and take that beautiful cock in his mouth. Unlike their first encounter, he wanted this one to last.

He took his time, let his fingertips graze over Jared’s skin, the muscles in his arms, over his shoulders. “Stay,” he whispered as he walked behind Jared, still just barely touching him down his back and over his ass. He crouched down as his hands continued their journey over Jared’s legs.

“Bend over,” he commanded and Jared complied instantly. He moaned when Jensen grabbed hold of his ass and spread him. Jensen blinked a few times, unable to process it for a moment. In fact, he had to press a hand to his crotch but he didn’t know if it was because of the need to feel some friction or to get a bit of control. He had to swallow hard before he could get out, “Jared, did you…”

“Every time I know I’m going to see you, I get myself ready.” Jared’s voice was shaky and Jensen could feel the slight quiver in his legs. “Just in case.”

“Just in case,” he repeated softly as he ran his thumb over Jared’s slick hole and it might have been him that growled when it tensed up at the sensation. “Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Hope not before I get a chance to feel your cock in me,” Jared said and then sucked in a breath as Jensen slid one finger one.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, Jensen, that’s what I want so badly,” Jared said, spreading his legs out far and thrusting his ass closer to Jensen’s face. “Please fuck me.”

Jared hadn’t lied. He could certainly beg real pretty and Jensen wasn’t sure where he wanted to start. No clothes would probably be best. 

“Get on the bed, whichever way you want to do it,” he said as he started to strip. He wasn’t the least disappointed when Jared chose to lie down flat on his back.

“Wanna see you,” Jared murmured as he stroked himself.

Jensen got out of his clothes as fast as he could, pulled open the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. He set the lube on the edge of the bed and handed the condom to Jared. “Put it on me.” He needed to feel Jared’s hands on him.

Jared fumbled with the packet for a moment then tore it open with teeth. Jared wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s cock and pumped a couple times and Jensen had to grab his wrist. “Don’t need any more stimulation.”

It wasn’t very smooth, Jared fumbled a bit with rolling it on, and Jensen had to bite his bottom lip because it was still a toss-up as to whether he would lose it just by Jared’s touch or not. When the condom was finally in place, Jared pulled his legs up and opened them wide. “I don’t need anything else either. Just fuck me, Jensen. Please. Just slide your cock in me. I’ve been waiting for this forever.”

He knelt on the bed and moved between Jared’s legs, couldn’t resist touching him again as much as he could and slid his hands down his legs, pushing on his thighs just a little bit. Jared hooked his hands behind his knees and forced his legs up farther and wider.

At least he remembered the lube and was able to drizzle some on his cock, Jared watching him the whole time, licking his lips. Although he wanted to watch Jared’s face, the desire to watch himself breach him was too much. He lined himself up, circled it a few times before finally starting the first, slow push inside. They both groaned as the ring of muscles finally gave way and Jensen glanced up, saw Jared’s eyes closed and face contorted in a wince of pain. 

“Need me to stop?”

“No, not yet,” Jared panted. “Get all the way in first.”

Jensen knew that feeling. The invasion of it and the pain wouldn’t subside for a few moments, so he slid in, slow but steady until he was balls deep. He grabbed hold of Jared’s thighs, probably squeezed too tight, but he’d make up for that later. He needed something to hold onto or he was going to start thrusting and he knew Jared wasn’t ready for that yet. Dammit, he should have worked him open more no matter what he’d said.

Jensen bowed his head and sunk his teeth back into his lip to wait it out. He really didn’t know how long it took before he heard Jared say his name quietly. He barely looked up before he bent forward and claimed Jared’s mouth. It was messy and Jensen wasn’t really proud of his lack of finesse, but Jared had been right. They’d already went past the point of no return with the lap dance.

When Jared wound his legs around him, pulled him closer, Jensen started to move, shallow thrusts at first before he had to feel more. He moved his mouth to Jared’s neck, biting down then licking at the sensitive skin.

His senses were being bombarded, he was surrounded by Jared and he loved every second of it. Jared’s pleas and moans mixing together with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Jared’s hard leaking cock trapped between them. It pushed Jensen closer and closer to the edge and his orgasm hit him too quickly but it was unavoidable. Something else he could make up for later. He wanted to collapse on top of Jared, but Jared hadn’t come yet and that was more than enough motivation to enable Jensen to move back onto his knees, careful to not dislodge himself from Jared’s heat.

Jared frowned but his face smoothed out quickly when Jensen curled his hand around his dick. He set a quick pace, partly because Jared was pumping his hips and saying, “Yes,” over and over, but also because he selfishly wanted to feel Jared squeezing him tight, needed to feel that extra dose of pleasure it could bring. He chased after that feeling zealously and it wasn’t long before Jared was coming and they were both shouting out their pleasure. It was then that Jensen finally gave into the feeling and fell bonelessly onto Jared.

“Oh my god,” Jared said breathlessly. “That was awesome.”

Jensen snorted against Jared’s shoulder. “Next time, I’ll make it last longer. I promise.”

“You’re on,” Jared said before letting out a deep, satisfied sigh.

Jensen had softened enough that he slid out easily, but still they both grunted a little at the loss. He rolled off Jared, dealt with the condom and intended to only rest a minute before he got something to clean them up. But it felt nice against Jared’s side, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of his arm. When Jared snuggled up even closer to him, he figured maybe they could snooze just a little before having to get up. But then he remembered it was Friday and neither of them had to be up early for class or anything else. Maybe Jared would be okay with sleeping over.


End file.
